User talk:Bubbles62681
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Bubbles62681! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates uhhh Why Youtube on the Costume Gallery?--Ced1214 22:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Nice to have you editing here man! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 05:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hi There! Hi Im Merbat, I Have A Brother Named Ratonbat, Can We Meet At Cp? If You Can Just Tell Me At My Talk And We Will Decide A Server. --Merbat Talk to me! 21:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Vandel Plz stop vandelizing the parties page. U R putting down random Parties and Thanksgiving is celebrated at a different time every place in the world. Waddle On span style="color:red;background:orange">BrookelasLet's Talk! AGAIN STOP VANDELIZING. THE HALLOWEEN PARTY NEVER HAPPENED YET! Vandelizm WARNING U SAID ON MY BLOG POST THAT UR ARMPITS WERE SWEATING LIKE CRAZY! GROSS! WARNING! Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Party Parties? Could u PLZ take a pic of the puffle and squid in newspaper upcoming events? I didn't see it... Party Meet on CP Hey there! Wanna meet on Frozen now? At HQ? I am named Penguinnate2. pce! Gary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 00:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Error Please say nice comments. Any Comments that are mean WILL BE CRUSHED MERCELESSLY AT WILL! Thank you! Wonder ez 00:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hiya Hey Bubbles! Do you like Total Drama Island? I think so, because of your icon with DJ in it. Anyway, come to the Total Drama Island Wiki! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 23:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC)